Random
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Kise sang kekasih diculik Haizaki. Sherif Aomine datang menyelamatkan sang kekasih. Tapi ...


**Random**

**Knb (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story (c) Chesee-ssu**

**Rate: T**

* * *

_Happy reading ..._

* * *

Aomine memacu kudanya kencang. Tak dipedulikannya mentari yang tengah terik-teriknya atau rasa haus di kerongkongannya. Tidak, tidak, tidak, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang. Ya ... kekasihnya, ia harus menyelamatkannya.

Kise Ryouta, pemuda tampan yang menjadi kekasih Aomine selama dua tahun lamanya. Ditawan oleh penjahat kelas kakap, Haizaki Shougo. Oh, oh, jangan tanyakan mengapa kekasih Aomine laki-laki, karena dengan cinta apapun bisa terjadi.

Aomine panik luar biasa saat tahu bahwa Kise ditawan oleh Haizaki. Ia langsung kabur dari kedai langganannya ketika mengetahui bahwa Kise diculik. Baru-baru ini diketahui Aomine kabur dari kedai bukan panik karena Kise, melainkan panik karena takut ditagih utang yang tak pernah ia bayar satu bulan sebelumnya.

Dasar kere.

Halangan dan rintangan ia lewati bersama Pedro, si kuda hitam kesayangan. Ada jurang besar menganga lebar, ia lewati. Ada turunan berliku nan terjal, ia hadapi. Aomine kebelet pipis, ya berhenti.

Perjalanan yang Aomine tempuh masih panjang. Ia harus melewati lima belokan, enam tanjakan, dan tujuh turunan, barulah ia bisa sampai dan menyelamatkan kekasih tercinta. Aomine heran, kenapa bisa seorang Kise Ryouta, pemuda tertampan di _Teikou City_ bisa ditawan oleh si kepala abu-abu itu.

Ah, iya, Aomine ingat, Kise pernah bercerita bahwa Haizaki menawarinya untuk menjadi bintang iklan di televisi. Wajahnya saat itu cerah sekali ketika bercerita pada Aomine.

Aomine menghela napas, jangan-jangan Kise menerima tawaran Haizaki menjadi model iklan dan ternyata itu hanya tipuan? Aomine menghela napas, Kise memang sedikit _lambat_. Mana bisa dia jadi bintang iklan di televisi kalau di zaman ia lahir televisi belum ditemukan? Tunggu sebentar, memangnya televisi itu apa?

Aomine terus memacu kudanya. Matahari berada di atas kepala, angin berhembus menerbangkan debu pasir yang membutakan mata. Belum lagi kerongkongannya yang benar-benar kering. Sungguh, perjalanan ini menyiksa fisik dan batin.

Seringai merekah di bibir Aomine ketika melihat Haizaki di sana. Di belakangnya, sosok pemuda berambut pirang sedang terikat di atas rel kereta. Aomine mungkin tak melihat, tapi ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya di sana sedang berwajah pucat. Sebagai seorang _sherif_ dan juga kekasih si pirang, sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya dan menjebloskan Haizaki ke penjara.

"Ho, cepat juga kau datang, Daiki." Haizaki menyeringai, bersiap mengambil pistol di dalam saku celananya.

Aomine menyeringai balik, sebuah pistol tergenggam manis di tangannya. "Hah, kaupikir aku siapa? Cepat lepaskan Kise!"

"Mauku juga begitu," Haizaki menekan pelatuk pistol, "setelah kaumati tentu saja."

Peluru-peluru itu melesat, mencoba menerjang kulit badak Aomine. Tapi sayang beribu sayang, Aomine lebih cepat, ia dapat menghindari peluru tersebut walau beberapa peluru itu menggores tubuhnya. Untunglah kulitnya seperti badak, untuk pertama kalinya Aomine bersyukur punya kulit seperti badak.

Aomine berlari, meradang, dan menerjang Haizaki dengan pistol di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Haizaki tumbang, matanya melebar ketakutan. Aomine menyeringai jahat, ah, ia terlihat seperti om-om mesum yang sedang menemukan mangsanya sekarang.

Ia menodongkan pistolnya tepat ke dahi Haizaki, jemarinya bersiap menekan pelatuk jika Haizaki berontak. "Katakan padaku apa maumu, hah? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?

Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi Haizaki, badannya bergetar hebat, untung saja dia tidak pipis di celana. "U-u ... utang."

Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hah? Utang?"

"Ya ... u-utang," Haizaki gagap melihat Aomine yang tampan. "K-kau selalu saja tak pernah bayar kalau mampir ke kedai kakakku, jadilah ia menyuruhku untuk menculik Ryouta dan meminta tebusan agar Ryouta bebas."

Krik.

"ASTAGAA TERNYATA AOMINE-_CCHI_ KERE, _SSU_!" Ternyata Kise mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka, Aomine pundung seketika.

Samar-samar Aomine dapat mendengar suara roda besi beradu dengan rel. Kise memekik kencang ketika melihat kereta di depannya. Memang masih jauh, tapi jika ia tak dapat membebaskan diri, maka matilah ia.

Bangkit dari keterpurukan, Aomine pun berdiri tegak, sekilas cahaya dari langit menyorot ke arahnya, Pedro melengking bahagia, Haizaki pingsan.

Dengan kecepatan seribu tangan, Aomine berlari kencang. Kereta pun tak kalah kencang, mencoba menggilas tubuh kekasihnya yang tak berdaya di sana. Teriakan Kise makin kencang, badannya menggeliat seperti ulat, mencoba melepaskan diri dari kereta yang siap menggilas tubuhnya.

Aomine mulai lelah, namun melihat Kise disana membuatnya semangat. Apapun alasannya ia tidak boleh menyerah, ia harus menyelamatkan Kise sekarang.

Namun waktu terasa lambat ketika kereta itu menggilas tubuh kekasihnya. Mata Aomine melebar, ia terpaku sesaat, raut wajahnya hampa. Ia terlambat menyelamatkannya. Sesal membekas dalam hatinya.

"KISEEEEEEE." Aomine menjerit sekeras-kerasnya, raut wajahnya tersirat luka. Ia terlambat dan tak dapat mendengar suara si pirang itu lagi.

"Aomine-_cchi_." Aomine tertawa, sepertinya dia sudah gila sampai bisa mendengar suara Kise.

"Aomine-_cchiiii_~" Tuh, 'kan, benar, dia sudah gila.

**DUAK!**

Sepatu butut yang datang dari langit mencium jidat Aomine dengan telak.

"Aduh, siapa sih yang lempar ini sepatu? Awas saja kalau—eh, Kise?" Aomine kaget ketika melihat Kise berada di atas langit, bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut biru muda dan pemuda beralis cabang dengan pakaian aneh dan jubah merah berkibar di belakang mereka.

Tanpa malu-malu mereka memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku _fireman_, pembasmi kejahatan dan hobi menolong sesama." Si alis cabang tertawa lantang, Aomine hanya bisa _facepalm_.

"Aku _invisible man_, bayangannya _fireman_, suka _vanilla milkshake_, doumo." Si rambut biru berkata datar sambil menyesap _vanilla milkshake_ miliknya.

Aomine kaget sebentar, lalu suara dari belakang mengejutkannya. "_Cut, cut_." Seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang duduk dan ditemani oleh pemuda berambut hijau dan ungu.

"Tetsuya, Taiga, kalian sedang apa disana? Kalian berdua menganggu proses pembuatan filmnya," ucap si rambut merah kalem, namun aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Kami juga ingin ikut syuting, Akashi-kun. Bukankah Akashi-kun sendiri yang bilang kalau aku dan Kagami-kun boleh ikut ambil bagian," jawab Kuroko kalem.

Akashi mengurut dahinya. "Memang boleh, tapi kostum kalian tak sesuai dengan film."

"Bukannya kau bilang kemarin kalau filmnya itu film _action western_ yang ada _super hero_-nya?" tanya Kagami.

"Benar, tapi yang kumaksud dengan _super hero _bukan _super hero_ seperti itu. _Setting_-nya di abad-18, bukan abad-22," Akashi hampir saya mengeluarkan gunting keramatnya jika saja Midorima dan Murasakibara menahannya.

"Huaa, Akashi-_cchi hidoi_, _ssu_. Masa aku jadi homo di sini coba, karirku sebagai model yang selama ini kubangun nanti bakal hancur, Akashi-_cchi_." Rengekan Kise membuat pening semua yang ada di sana.

"Tenang saja, Ryouta. Karirmu akan melonjak ketika film ini ditayangkan dan kau memang bukan homo tapi calon homo."

Ucapan telak Akashi membuat Kise pundung seketika, Aomine pun berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tuh, 'kan, kalau kalian berdua itu calon homo, sudah jadian saja sana." Kagami langsung ditendang Aomine seketika, tak mau kalah Kagami pun menendang balik Aomine. Kuroko pergi beli milkshake, Kise tertawa, Haizaki main _jan ken_ dengan Pedro.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, Akashi. Film western menjurus _sho-ai_ pasti gagal. Lihat saja pemerannya, tak ada yang waras, _nodayo_," ucapan Midorima membuat Akashi pundung seketika. Ah, besok-besok ia harus menghukum Kuroko dan Kagami karena menganggu pembuatan filmnya.

Dan seringai berbahaya muncul di wajah Akashi, berdoa saja semoga Kuroko dan Kagami baik-baik saja.

* * *

**a/n: SAYA BARU NYADAR KALO SAYA PERNAH NULIS BEGINIAN AHAHAH XD sumpah ya ini fic macam apa coba abstrak banget XD tadinya mau diapus tapi kalo dibuang sayang, jadinya dengan kepedean tingkat dewa ini dipublish padahal tau ini abstrak banget XD thanks for reading~~ *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***


End file.
